


Art Appreciation

by potionsmaster



Series: Normandy Orthopedics [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: BUTT APPRECIATION, Doctor AU, Fluff, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionsmaster/pseuds/potionsmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little snapshot moment that they snagged together before work in which Dr. Alenko examines Shepard's assets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Have a tiny little one-shot with some butt appreciation because my brain doesn’t know how to shut off. This wouldn’t leave me alone, so now you get it. I apologize for it being dialog heavy. It’s, like…a week after [_Private Practice_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7196897/chapters/16332857) ends

_**Art Appreciation**_ , by potionsmaster

  


Rating: T for language

 

~*~*~*~

  


“Fancy meeting you here,” Shepard said warmly, walking up the paved path to the east employee entrance of Normandy Orthopedics. “What’re you doing on this side?”

  


Kaidan smiled as he locked the Porsche and met the younger man on the sidewalk.  

  


“Almost like we work here or something, right?  West entrance is closed; they’re power-washing that side and the truck’s blocking the door.  Memo was sent out last week.  Remember?”

  


Shepard rolled his eyes and tried not to smile back.  It was hard not to reach out to Kaidan and kiss him hello, but they had agreed to keep their relationship under wraps until they could talk to Pressly in Human Resources.  No sense in inviting potential issues.  Kaidan reached the door first and swiped his key fob over the lock pad.  

  


“After you,” he said, pulling the door open and gesturing for Shepard to go ahead of him.

  


“Why thank you, Dr. Alenko...you’re too kind.”

  


“Oh, trust me,” Kaidan chuckled as they started up the stairs to the business floor, “The pleasure is _all_ mine.”  Shepard glanced back over his shoulder and saw the dark-haired man smirking at him from a few steps below. He paused.

  


“Wait...are you staring at my ass?”

  


“Heh.  Can you blame me?  Simple art appreciation, nothing more.”

  


“ _Kaidan!_ ” he whispered, half mortified and half pleased. The heat rose in his cheeks.  

  


“Move, John.  You’re going to be late.”  The doctor’s grin widened.  “Wouldn’t want that, now.”

  


“So will you, asshole…” Shepard muttered.  He turned around again and started taking the steps two by two.  Kaidan laughed again and followed a bit more slowly.  Shepard peered over the railing at him once he reached the landing.

  


“Yeah, but it matters much less if I’m running a few minutes behind than if you are.  Speaking of which, we need to set a day to go running after work.”

  


“Depends on when you’re not bogged down.  Hurry it up, old man.”

  


“Oh, ouch. Now who’s being the asshole? Watch it, John.”

  


Kaidan stood next to him a moment and moistened his lips before grabbing for the door, locking eyes with him.  The younger man’s gaze flicked down to his mouth a moment and he mimicked the motion, then stretched for the handle at the same time, hands brushing.  

  


“You go first…” Kaidan murmured, holding the door with his hip.  Shepard glanced down the hall, then leaned closer.

  


“You’ll have to discipline me if I _am_ late, since, y’know...you’re my _boss_ and all.  Tease.”

  


“ _Ha_.  Right.  We both know you’re the _real_ boss, Shepard.  Except when you’re not. And then…”

  


“Yeah, yeah.  I’ll find you later.”

  


Kaidan couldn’t help grinning again as he turned right inside the second door by his mailbox.  Shepard gave him a little wave.

  


“I truly hope you do, John.  Have a good day.”

 

 

“You too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol, this is probably the shortest thing I have written. _Ever_.


End file.
